1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a pressing member, a pressing structure for a heat receiving block of a substrate, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a structure for dissipating heat, which is generated by an element mounted on a substrate, to the environment through a heat receiving block, a heat pipe, a heat dissipating member, and the like arranged on the element. In this structure, the heat receiving block is pressed against the element by a pressing member formed in linear shape as seen in a planar view from above a surface of the substrate, and arranged over the element. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-88014 discloses a conventional technology related to such a structure.
In the conventional technology, since an area of the heat receiving block pressed by the pressing member is less than the entire area of the heat receiving block, there is caused the position dependency of the pressure acting from the heat receiving block on the element. As a result, a contact condition between the heat receiving block and the element varies at different locations, thereby heat dissipation ratio of the element varies at different locations.
In order to avoid the position dependency of the heat dissipation ratio, it may be considered to enlarge (elongate) the area of the heat receiving block pressed by the pressing member. However, as a result of the above, a length of an arm provided between a position of the substrate where the pressing member is attached and the area where the heat receiving block is pressed becomes relatively short. Accordingly, stress caused in the pressing member (particularly in the arm) is locally increased, and as a result, the pressing member undergoes local plastic deformation. This local plastic deformation may increase the position dependency of the pressure acting from the heat receiving block on the element.